


False Safety

by fallingforthecaptain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforthecaptain/pseuds/fallingforthecaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My OC Lexie is a nurse at Alexandria when Rick Grimes and his people are invited to join the community. This is her story as she tries to keep things together while meeting Daryl Dixon who turns her world upside down. This is AU set from S5 to s6 when the main characters settle in Alexandria</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

She made her way through the high grass of the fields that used to be ploughed and grew crops but now lay uncared for just like most of the world. Nothing mattered anymore except surviving from day to day and not getting bitten! A backpack carried any food or equipment to make a shelter she had found, her boots were worn but practical and all in all Lexie Jameson looked very different to the girl who lived before the dead came to life. She felt hot, the heat of the southern sun making her sweat more than she used to ever even dream of showing! 

In the past Lexie had been into fashion, loving going to the mall and picking out clothes that looked good on her. She had always had a good body because she had participated in gymnastics and cheerleading all her life. She was a typical teenage girl, popular a little bitchy but good hearted...then the world changed and she had to adapt. When the walkers started to take over the world and it became clear that she would soon be alone as they took her parents and her brother, she became a different person. 

Alone and trying to survive Lexie carried with her everything her father had taught her, he was a medic in the army and she knew more than people realised. When she met Aaron and he talked to her about the place he came from called Alexandria she had been hesitant, but then how long would a young woman alone survive? She had gone with him through desperation, her parents were dead, her brother had turned as well and she was all alone, even if it was some kind of trick she was willing to go with it. 

When she arrived at Alexandria it was like a beacon of hope in the madness, once she stepped through those gates she felt safe. Everyone had a job and a home there, she lived in one of the smaller houses and worked alongside Dr Anderson as his nurse. She had wanted to study to be a doctor before the outbreak, and now she felt like she was doing the right thing for her father. She hated the doctor, he was mean and moody and often drunk but she threw herself into her work not paying him any mind if she could get away with it. 

The groups who went out scouting for supplies were always looking for books, Deanna Monroe who lead the community with her husband valued education. Lexie loved that they had so many medical textbooks and when she was not working she always had her nose buried in a book. She wanted to be more, to do more for the people there, they had saved her life and she wanted to help them in return. She knew that now everything was about survival medical knowledge was a commodity and she wanted to be useful and to change things. She was always thinking about ways to improve things and maybe even ways to cure everyone...but without labs and test subjects that was just a pipe dream! 

Lexie was intelligent and her father had always encouraged her, but now there were no colleges, nobody cared about certificates. So if she said she was a nurse and had the knowledge to back it up then that was what she was...of course when she realised this she wondered if the same could be said for being a doctor? These were dreams that before Alexandria she had thought were lost, now there was a chance that she could learn and change things for the people in the community. Maybe people would fall in love? Have children? Maybe not everything was broken bones and gunshot wounds anymore? 

The brunette lay on the floor with a notepad, and two medical text books sprawled out before her. She tapped the end of the pen against her lips in time with the music she had on in the background, it was some pop band she hadn't known before but who cheered her up now. She was taking notes, her lower legs in the air behind her as she lay on her stomach researching midwifery though nobody in the community was pregnant. She was hopeful that maybe this time Aaron would return to the gates with people who would bring life into Alexandria. 

As if someone was listening to her there was a knock at the door, when she opened it one of the gate guards was there "Aaron has more people, one has a baby need you to check them over once they seen Deanna!" 

Lexie nodded and pulled her shoes on before heading out to help, all she needed to do was ask their general medical history, start a file for each of them, take their blood pressure and temperature and just check they didn't need immediate medical attention. She hoped they would be nice people and trust in this place, Deanna had made them all welcome there and she remembered how afraid she had been during the interview with the woman who was so inspiring and imposing. 

The clothes she had been wearing were more or less rags, her hair matted and her body close to starvation. She had done all she could to survive just like her father had told her to do, and she had been determined to make this place her home. Of course she had been scared, but when she had walked through the gates and seen the amazing community with children playing and people living their lives she had her hope restored. 

She knew these new people would be tired, starved and needing a lot of time to recover from whatever hell they had been through, but she knew they could be happy there. Everyone had a job, a place in this community and Deanna was good at seeing the potential in people so she hoped there would be people she could befriend and get to know amongst them. 

***  
It had taken two days to process everybody, already Dr Anderson had decided he hated their leader but if she was honest as he drunkenly ranted about him Lexie wasn't listening. She was instead making sure everyone had been processed and that their files were put away just how they should be. She was going through them when she realised one of them, Daryl Dixon had not come to see them and she wondered why? The fear of new people being bitten and starting the end of the community was why they did this, so she knew she needed to find him. 

She said nothing to the Dr instead simply walked passed him and out the door determined to find the elusive Mr Dixon! She headed to the houses that had been assigned to the new group and found their leader sat on the steps with his daughter on his lap. Lexie smiled as she got closer noticing he was smiling at her and bouncing her on his knee, "well look who smartened up! You look good Mr. Grimes"

Rick shook his head and laughed, "please call me Rick and yeah I needed to have a fresh start, feels cooler but I like it so far!" 

Lexie held her hand out to the small girl and Judith wrapped her hand around her finger, "y'are just adorable little lady! I cannot wait to see the beauty you grow to be!" Judith laughed and Lexie felt herself smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. "Oh I wondered if Mr. Dixon was around? I just need to take his history and everything he never came to see me?" 

Rick laughed at this and nodded, "sounds about right! Daryl isn't one for worrying about doctors but I know you need to see him. I think he went out hunting, I can ask him to come see you though if you want?" 

Lexie nodded "thanks, we just need to check for existing wounds, and infections anything to worry about just for the records..." The unspoken words between them hung heavy in the air but Rick knew what infection they were worrying about and nodded. 

Lexie waited for the rest of the day but by the time Dr Anderson had been gone an hour she realised he was unlikely to come. Sighing she shut up the surgery and headed home to shower and get ready for Deanna's party. She hoped maybe this Daryl would be there and if she introduced herself he would maybe trust her enough to do the medical exam the next day.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie finally meets the elusive Mr Dixon

Lexie was nervous, her dress was long and a deep purple in colour, her makeup simple and her long, dark hair hung loose down her back. There was not much chance to dress up these days so she was thankful she had tonight to wear a dress that had been found on one of the runs and she had managed to snag before anyone else got it. Smoothing down the front she walked into the party and went over to get a glass of wine, the house was immaculate and she knew that these parties were important to the people who lived there. When new people came it gave them a chance to speak to people in the community and also for new friendships to maybe 

Lexie did a circle of the party but there was no sign of the man who she had hoped would be there and she started to wonder what he had to hide? Thoughts started to wonder to maybe this man being dangerous or what if he was a criminal? She never locked her door there, nobody did but still she wondered if she should start if this man refused to be a part of the community? 

She leant against the doorframe that led into the dining room and watched Rick and Judith talking to Jesse. He seemed like a good man, and though he seemed a little too friendly to a married woman she liked him. There was something trustworthy about Michonne too and she wondered if she was being naive? Her father had always told her not to trust too easily in these times, but she had trusted her gut in coming here and she had been right about that. 

Sighing she knew she wasn't in the mood for a party, she was feeling contemplative and wondered how much better things could have been if her family had been able to come to the town too? Her father was a better doctor than the one they had now, and he wasn't drunk all the time! Her mother had been a teacher of art, and her brother would have loved having music in his life again! She missed them so much that her heart was heavy with longing for the life they had to walk away from. 

She walked through the darkened streets with no real direction in mind, she smiled softly at anyone she saw but it was clear she was wanting to be alone. She wrapped her arms around herself, she wasn't cold but she needed the reassurance and comfort. She hated that the first images in her head when she thought of them was the moment she or her father killed them. Her brother had been the first to go, bitten by a walker when he was hunting alone something he was not meant to do. However, being a typical rebellious teenager he did not listen to his father and instead headed out...her father found him later and placed a knife through his chin so he would not be one of them. 

Next her mother who had been cleaning her face in a river, she hadn't thought of them maybe being in there and had been bitten. They had nursed her until she died of the fever and her father stopped her being able to turn. It had been Lexie who should have gone next, but her father fought the walker who had her and in the scuffle his neck had been broken. Lexie now alone used her father's knife to both stop the walker and to help her father rest in peace. 

Their deaths haunted her, and she wished she had been strong enough to bury her father and give him the respect he deserved. Taking his supplies and weapons and walking away had been the hardest thing she had ever done. But she had promised him one night when they had been alone that she would survive no matter what and grow old, fall in love and not give up hope...and that was why she would not cry she would keep her head up and be thankful for Alexandria and Deanna who gave her a place there. 

Her mind had not been on the place she was walking when she heard someone say her name, "Lexie? You alright?" 

Turning she saw Aaron and a man who took her by surprise, "HI Aaron sorry I was miles away! And you must be Mr Dixon I have been looking for you!"

Daryl looked awkward and confused so Aaron laughed "this is Alexandria but everyone calls her Lexie, she is our nurse! She processes all the new residents and checks them over...I am guessing you didn't go?" 

They both looked amused but Daryl shuffled awkwardly, "don't like doctors!" was all he said. 

Lexie smiled kindly and moved closer, "look nobody likes the doctors, but trust me all I do is ask a few questions, take your blood pressure and temperature...I promise no needles unless you have any infections like in a wound? Why don't you come over in the morning, I might even make some cookies as a bonus?" She wasn't sure why she cared so much, or why she had offered to make cookies, she was a terrible cook! She sighed to herself and looked down, she had already made a bit of a fool of herself and she could feel her cheeks flush as Aaron smiled at her. 

By the time Aaron had convinced Daryl to agree to go Lexie was sure he thought she was mad, she just could not stop looking into his eyes. He was so intense that she wanted to crack through his walls and get to know him, she had no idea what it was about him, but as she walked away she could not help but smile to herself. And yes as soon as she got home she made a batch of cookies to take into work the next day! 

***

The next morning went so slow she was sure time was going backwards! Every time she glanced at the clock it felt like the hands had not moved at all, and there was no sign of Daryl...she looked down at the baggie full of cookies and sighed. Maybe she could give them away? Or see if the doctor wanted them for the boys? She had given up hope of seeing him that day, but then the door opened and there he was! She felt her breath catch and her cheeks flush and just for a moment just stared at him until she shook herself free and forced an awkward smile that was returned just as awkwardly. 

She got up and picked up the cookies, "I see my offer worked? They are a little burned...and might not taste great but still I made them myself!" she said clearly pleased with herself. She picked up the file she had made up for him and moved around the desk as Daryl bit into one of the cookies and though she knew they were not great he didn't say anything. Maybe he was just thankful for something nice to eat after being on the road for so long, or maybe the way he watched every move she made meant something? 

Clearing her throat she asked him the questions on the form, most he refused to answer and though they were needed she didn't want to push him. He was clearly someone who needed time to relax and trust and she respected that, so she didn't force him to answer and was thankful that the doctor wasn't there and was instead off drinking somewhere or arguing with Jesse as usual! 

She picked up the pressure cuff and moved closer to him, he looked unsure but offered his arm as she slipped it up his arm and into place just above his elbow. Her fingers grazed his skin as she did and she felt like she was on fire because of it though she tried to not look at him she could feel his eyes on her. Taking his temperature was no less awkward because it meant putting something into his mouth, she couldn't help but watch as his lips parted and his tongue lifted so she could place the thermometer there. 

By the time she was done she felt like she needed a cold shower and even though she had dated before the world changed she had never felt like that from just touching someone! She could tell by the way he was breathing that he had felt something too and she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact as they parted. She followed him out to the front door, something she never did but somehow she didn't want to say goodbye, not that he had said much to her anyway! 

He turned and smiled uneasily and lifted the cookie that was in his hand "erm thanks for these, it's nice after bein' on the road...maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" and with that he was gone before she could even realise that she hoped she would.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys I got the flu and was unable to write but here is some more of them trying to find a way to get to know one another better.

Daryl Dixon didn't like Alexandria, not that he hated the place he just knew he didn't really fit in there. He had grown up the poor kid, rarely going to school and doing anything he could to avoid his drunk father! The houses in this community were bigger than most he had seen and it felt so strange to be invited to be there and actually welcomed! Of course he knew it was mainly because of the things he could bring to them, like his hunting skills and how good of a fighter he was, but it still didn't quite feel right now matter what Rick said about him fitting in! 

The group that had arrived together were still all living at Rick's though they had all been given their own accommodation. Daryl wasn't sure if he would ever want to leave them alone there, Rick had both children and though Carl had seen a lot since the outbreak Daryl still wanted to protect him and Lil Asskicker! So he planned to sleep every night on the porch of Rick's house when he wasn't out with Aaron looking for more people to bring back. 

He had been cleaning his crossbow and checking the bolts he had for a while now, but his mind was not on the job and he was struggling to get it finished. The half eaten bag of cookies lay on the bench beside him and he was trying his best not to even look at it. Not that they had done anything to him apart from taste bland and be a little too burned to be nice. Though she had admitted that she was not good at baking he had been surprised at just how bad they were, however the thought of throwing them away seemed wrong somehow so they sat next to him uneaten. 

It was not the cookies that had thrown him, if it was honest it was the baker who had sent him into a tailspin! Daryl was not one to notice women often, he had only ever gone with women because he had been with Merle, he was always too quiet and shy! Since Beth had died he had honestly thought he would stay single and never even bother looking. Survival was more of a pressing matter, well until he saw how Maggie and Glenn were together and then he kind of wanted what they had. 

So when he had seen Lexie in that purple dress having clearly left the party early she had taken his breath away. She was beautiful but it wasn't just that, it was that there was a sadness in her eyes that made him want to know her story. He wanted to talk to her, to hear her stories and to make her feel better...though just how he would do that was a mystery! 

He sighed and using a rag he wiped over the main body of the crossbow and made sure it was clean. Then he took out a jar of pig fat he had made from a recent hunt and used it to grease the weapon. He was getting it everywhere and was not surprised when he heard Rick's chuckle "You are so lucky Lori's not here! Look at the mess!" The sheriff sat down beside him with Judith in his arms and looked over at his best friend, "So what's going on? I know you and somethin's botherin' you!" 

Daryl licked his lips and used the already dirty rag to wipe the side of the bench though he only succeeded in making it even worse! Sighing he looked at his friend before looking down, "You met that nurse here?"

Rick nodded, "Lexie? Sure she looked over the kids made sure they were both healthy, she seemed nice...oh!" he said as realisation dawned. Daryl looked down clearly embarrassed and Rick smiled, "Well hey look nothin' wrong in liking someone I mean look at you and Beth you hit it off with her!"

Daryl nodded and kept his eyes trained on the ground, "Yeah I guess...I just never really liked someone like that! Things with Beth just kinda happened 'cause we were out there on our own but now? I mean Lexie is popular here and so what she made me cookies don't need to mean nothin' right?" 

Rick looked down at the bag of cookies and picked one up "Well she never made us cookies!" he said taking a bite then pulling a face "But then that could be a good thing!" He put the cookie back and sniffed, "Look you see how they are here it's like nothing is going on out there nobody even has weapons! So instead of taking her on a date why don't you try offerin' to teach her to fight? You could save her life and get to know her better!" 

Daryl nodded and stood up "Thanks I think I'll try that I mean can't be too bad right?" he didn't look convinced even when Rick slapped him on the back and chuckled. It was clear the other man would make fun of him until he went now he had bought her up, so he had no choice as he headed over to where the surgery was set up. 

By the time Daryl got to the surgery he had almost talked himself out of speaking to her exactly thirteen times! The only thing that kept him walking was the knowledge that if he didn't speak to her Rick would never let him hear the end of it! He went inside feeling both the nervousness of what he was about to do coupled with the fear of doctors. He and Merle had rarely gone to seek out the help of medical professionals preferring to deal with things their own way, it didn't always work out right, but it worked for them. He had always trusted his brother over anyone in authority but now he was learning more about the world he was starting to wonder if they had maybe been wrong. 

A big part of this change in thinking had been meeting Lexie, she seemed to actually care about people and when she had been checking him over she had done anything possible to make him feel better. But when he spoke to Denise the psychiatrist she told him it was Lexie's day off and she would probably be at home. She told him where that was and though he meant to go right there he ended up wandering the neighbourhood trying to get the nerve first. 

****

Lexie was laid on the sofa with a book resting on her stomach and munching on an apple, she was bored and was considering going into work when there was a knock at the door. She got up thankful that someone had come to break up the boredom, but when she opened the door she wished that she had chosen a different outfit to wear because there stood Daryl Dixon! She closed her mouth trying not to look so shocked to see him, he looked unsure and embarrassed and Lexie wondered why he was there, "Daryl? Is everything okay did you need to see a doctor?" she asked feeling worried. 

Daryl looked up and shook his head, "Erm no I just...well I was talking to Rick and well I mean you all seem to have forgotten how to fight and protect yourselves so I kinda wondered if you wanted some lessons?" It was a flimsy excuse to see her and he was sure she was going to see right through him. 

Instead Lexie smiled and nodded, "you know to be honest I have spent all my time here reading medical books. To be honest we kind of rely on the guards here to keep us safe, but after seeing you all come here so starved and having seen so much I was thinking I needed to brush up on my skills. I would love to learn more...I am free now if you want?" she offered hopefully. 

Daryl smiled wide and nodded, "sure I mean I need to hunt too maybe you want to get out of here for a while?" The thought of leaving the community was terrifying, but somehow she knew she could trust Daryl so she nodded and followed him out to the weapons storage and she got given a gun and some bullets as well as a crossbow and some bolts to borrow and a knife. Daryl made sure she had everything to hand and she was able to protect herself should they be separated she swallowed hard as her heart beat fast in her chest and they headed out of the main gate. 

They walked a short distance in silence as she got used to being out of the community, but eventually she had to speak. She took a deep breath and looked over at him, "Daryl you look more relaxed out here, don't you like being at Alexandria?" She was afraid of the answer because the thought of this man who intrigued her so much leaving was something she didn't want to contemplate. 

Daryl looked over at her and shrugged, "S'fine" he said simply before thinking he should make an effort to talk more to her. He sighed, "Rick was married, she died having Judith, but she always dreamed of living in a house like they have now. I guess Rick wants to give the kids the life he couldn't have before, and where my people are I'm gonna stay!" 

Lexie smiled and nodded, "I love how close you all are, you went through so much to get here and now you are safe! Judith and Carl will grow up with friends and lives that are more like we used to have before the world went to hell!" Daryl said nothing and only nodded, he clearly didn't think the community was all that safe which puzzled Lexie, but as they came to a clearing in the woods she didn't speak. 

Daryl stopped and turned to look at her, "so what you want to learn? I'm best with the bow or knife, guns make too much noise but are good to fall back on if you really need them and have nothing else!" 

Lexie nodded and looked from the knife at her side and the bow in her hand, "Hmm I think maybe knife? I used one when I was with my family but I never really knew what I was doing!" She glanced around then leant closer to him, "Are you sure we are safe here?" 

Daryl shook his head, "We ain't safe nowhere that's why Rick get's so upset about you all being so settled in that place!" She nodded fear creeping up her back and making her look around while Daryl put his bow down and started to figure out how he would teach her to fight.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie and Daryl shoot a deer and things get exciting

Lexie stood how Daryl had shown her with her legs a little wider than hip distance and her knife gripped firmly. He stood looking her up and down thoughtfully and she frowned as she looked at him, "What?" she asked simply. 

Daryl shrugged "Dunno, just feels wrong to attack a woman I guess!" he looked puzzled when that made Lexie smile, but knew he needed to attack. Taking a deep breath he rolled his shoulders and got ready, he came at her from behind wrapping his arms around her middle and lifting her up. Lexie kicked him in the shin hard causing him to groan then elbowed him in the chest making him gasp, she bought the knife down to his thigh as if to stab him but just pressed it lightly there. 

Looking pleased with herself she turned to see him holding his rib and tried not to laugh, "I don't know going to teach me to fight but you cannot handle a feisty woman!" 

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Can handle one just fine, you just caught me by surprise s'all!" He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, "You know how to fight? So why did you agree to come out here with me?" he asked his brow furrowed in confusion. 

Lexie stood normally and bit her lower lip unsure just how open and honest she should be with him. She looked up at him, "My father was in the army, he was a medic he taught me how to fight along with my brother. I think he was planning on protecting us from criminals and bullies but the principle is the same even with zombies..." she paused and shrugged, "...and as for why I said yes? I suppose I just wanted to get to know you better! You are so unlike anyone I ever met before I like you!" she said with a small smile worried she had scared him off. 

Daryl could feel his cheeks flush and looked down surprised at how open and honest she was. If he was going to get to know this girl he knew he needed to be the same, and if anything of his time with Beth had taught him something it was to talk more and not to hold stuff in because you never knew in this world when someone could be taken from you. 

Taking a deep breath he nodded, "I erm...I like you too I wanted to know you better and I couldn't think of a way..." he paused and looked down "...I asked Rick he said this be a good way. I'm not good at this Lexie 'm sorry, but maybe we could hunt a talk I could teach you to track? You know how to do that?" 

Lexie shook her head, "I wish my dad had taught me that, after they all...well I didn't know how to fish or catch anything! I kind of ate road kill and hoped for the best, to be honest if it weren't for Alexandria I'd probably be dead." As she talked they picked up the weapons and started to walk, "That's why I study so much and work so much there, I just want to repay you know? I don't like to have handouts and I don't like to be in anyone's debt, I suppose that sounds strange but I love that community so much I want us to survive through all this madness!" 

He slung the crossbow over his shoulder and nodded, "I know just what ya mean, like at first they didn't know what job to give me so I kept huntin' now I can go out with Aaron I feel like I can help in my own way ya know?" 

She nodded and copied how he was walking, he seemed to be constantly looking at the forest floor just before his feet. She did the same but was unsure what she was meant to be looking for, just before she was about to ask he stopped. It was so sudden that it scared her and her eyes widened as she looked around terrified of the walkers that she had seen so often when she was out there alone. 

He glanced over at her and pointed at a branch, "See? S'broken here and droppin's over there." He pointed to just a little way away and she shook her head totally blown away at how easily he had caught onto the trail. Quietly he pressed a finger to his lips and nodded his head to say follow me, as he headed off deeper into the woods and further from her security blanket of Alexandria. 

They walked in silence as she watched Daryl track and found herself fascinated by him, he was so much more intelligent than the redneck look of him and how quiet he was would suggest. Lexie had never been one to judge people, she had travelled all over with her dad being in the forces, but she had still never met anyone like Daryl Dixon. Was there anyone like him out there? A man who could provide and protect like nobody she had met since her father, here she was in the middle of nowhere but she felt safe and she never thought she would feel that again. 

Daryl kept his eyes on the trail and was always listening for walkers, but his mind was on the woman who was always a few steps behind. He could tell she was nervous but he had to admit he was impressed that she was not moaning or begging to go back. He was reminded of Beth in that she was willing to go with him and trust him and considering Beth had known him a lot longer he considered that a good sign. 

Then he saw the deer and held a hand out before squatting down with Lexie following what he did. He pointed to his eyes and then to the deer, he got his bow from his shoulder always watching the deer that was feeding on grass and paying them no mind. She watched as he fluidly positioned his crossbow and shot a bolt straight into the deer's heart, the deer fell dead and it was a clean kill. 

She turned and looked at him in astonishment, "What just happened? Oh my goodness you just that was almost beautiful to watch there Mr Dixon I am impressed! You need to teach me how to do that!" 

Daryl could feel his cheeks were hot and looked down simply nodding because not many people had that reaction to what he could do. Sure people wanted him so he could feed them or kill Walkers for him, but to be so impressed and want to learn from him? Before he could recover himself Lexie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, "Thank you I have wanted to know how to feed myself since all this happened!" 

He stiffened a moment not sure what to do, then he relaxed a little and wrapped one arm around her waist and just for a moment they held one another. He could hear her breathing in his ear and even feel her heartbeat against his chest and it was comforting, it made him nervous as all hell but somehow it felt right. He pulled away a little and looked into her eyes, she smiled softly and he took that as a good sign and moved closer, his eyes fixed on her lips as he licked his own. 

But then he felt her hand grip his shirt and he glanced up to see she was looking over his shoulder, her eyes wide in fear. He could feel her shaking in his arms and he felt his adrenaline spike, "Oh my god Daryl...."


End file.
